


LilyPot

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prequel, Sequel, Short One Shot, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: “I can’t believe you,” Sirius hissed through the smile he’d fixed for the flashing cameras. “This is the BBC Sports Personality of the Year and you are on your phone stalking some bird’s Instagram!”





	LilyPot

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is both a prequel _and_ a sequel to my earlier drabble [It's a Date, She Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756146).

“I can’t believe you,” Sirius hissed through the smile he’d fixed for the flashing cameras. “This is the BBC Sports Personality of the Year and you are _on your phone stalking some bird’s Instagram!_ ”

“First of all,” James started, pausing to pose for a camera, “I’m _not_ stalking. Secondly, she’s not ‘some bird’, she is my favourite author.”

“No self-respecting football player spends trips to the matches reading books. You are a sad nerd, Prongs.”

James offered Sirius his default answer: “Piss off.”

Sirius just didn’t get it – and James had tried several times to make Sirius see it. He’d all but shoved the books down Sirius’ throat, but the git still hadn’t picked them up. Perhaps, he should try introducing him to the audiobooks…?

The point was, Evans crafted such compelling murder mysteries that they had James at the edge of his seat each and every time. James couldn’t wait to read the next instalment of the series, due to be published next spring.

“James!” an interviewer shouted, gaining his attention.

James plastered on a smile and walked over.

“What is it like, being here tonight?” the interviewer asked.

“It feels amazing,” James replied, trying his best to ignore the camera – which honestly was easier said than done.

“Your team is nominated for the Team of the Year award, do you think you can win?”

“I definitely feel we should win,” James said with an easy grin. “But even if we don’t, our team is the best.”

James nodded at the interviewer, and walked off.

Sirius grabbed him by the elbow and strong-armed him into a selfie.

James rolled his eyes after he’d shaken free. Sirius had just complained about him browsing Instagram and now he was posting photos there himself.

Hypocrite.

Speaking of Instagram, James’ attention snapped back to his phone.

Lily Evans had just posted a new picture – a selfie to showcase her new lipstick. James stared at the picture, wondering how his favourite author could be so beautiful.

Wasn’t there some sort of a rule about beauty _and_ brains?

And that lipstick was perfect on her, too.

James scrolled down to the comments – and saw red when he came across one from a guy whose comments had pissed him off before. This time, the arse was advising Evans to wear ‘that green sweater’ and take pictures at a ‘better angle’ because that way she could best ‘show off her titties’.  

For a moment, James was immobilised by his rage. Then, he saw Evans’ reply.

**‘Thanks, will definitely be taking fashion advice from a guy who’s so basic they wear sandals with *patterned* socks. Also ‘titties’??? How old are you? Does your mum know you’re using her phone to make an arse out of yourself on Insta?’**

James chuckled to himself.

Thoroughly impressed, he typed a comment in reply – a heart-eye emoji and the words **‘marry me’** – and sent it quickly before he lost his nerve.

“James!” Another interviewer called, snapping him back to the present. “Mind telling us why you’re smiling at your phone?”

James looked up, smirked at the camera.

“Just dropping a line to the woman I admire,” he replied.

He tucked his phone into the pocket of his suit jacket and continued down the red carpet.

 

* * *

 

 

James groaned as his phone exploded into a flurry of beeps. Groggily, he sat up and found his glasses on the bedside table on his second try. He put them on and retrieved his phone.

Unsurprisingly, it was Sirius, telling James he was a big fat attention whore and spamming him links about last night’s red carpet event.

James opened the first one, waited a few seconds for the webpage to load.

 **‘Potter and Evans steal the thunder at _Dark Storm_ premiere’** , the headline read in big bold letters.

“What is it?” a sleepy voice murmured from behind him.

“The brightest stars at the premiere of the new detective thriller movie _Dark Storm_ were not the famous actors and actresses cast in the film, but Lily Evans, author of the book the movie is based on, and football player James Potter,” James read out loud.

Lily’s warm weight pressed against James’ bare back as she sat up. She wound her arms around his waist and propped her chin on his shoulder as she peered over it at the phone screen, currently showing a red carpet shot of the two of them mid-kiss.

“I like that picture,” she commented. “And at least they didn’t call us LilyPot.”

James laughed. “I’m so glad Marlene’s campaign never took off.”

“Me too.”

“So, what did Sirius say?” Lily asked, correctly guessing who’d sent James the link to the article.

“That we are attention whores,” James snorted.

“Tell him he’s a drama queen,” Lily said, pressing a kiss to James’ shoulder.

“Nah, I’ll just ignore him,” James replied, turning off the screen and tossing his phone aside.

He turned around and hugged Lily close.

“Good morning,” he murmured against her lips moments before he kissed her.

Lily smiled into the kiss and twined her fingers in his messy dark hair.

“Morning,” she breathed in reply after he pulled back, and then promptly went for a second kiss.

That one was even better than the first.

 

 

 


End file.
